


Morning Routine

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: As she deals with living away from home, and managing college life, Watanabe You faces the greatest challenge of her life so far:Is her unrequited crush no longer unrequited?
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/azuren09/status/1301115549326299137), and the art really made me want to do another LL Sunshine fic. You is so hot, and I had the idea that anyone who saw her like that would probably feel the same. So I wanted to do something with it, and I believe I've said before that I have a huge soft spot for ChikaYou. It's probably my favourite Love Live ship. The idea that Chika would remain oblivious until she saw You like that a few times was too good to pass up. I hope you like it.
> 
> Personal update: My recovery hasn't been entirely smooth, but I feel a lot better, and hopefully the other issues will work out soon.

Watanabe You woke up. This was a regular occurrence for her, even after starting college, though her morning routine had gone through a few changes. First she would get up, adjust her night trunks, loosen her bra, and pull on a shirt. Her mother claimed that wearing a bra to bed made it take longer for boobs to start to sag, and although You wasn't sure about how correct that was, it had simply become habit. It would feel weird to sleep without, but she couldn't deny it felt nice to set them free in the morning. It had been a long time since she slept in pajamas.

Next she headed (or stumbled) into the bathroom to take care of any needs, and quickly wash her face. It helped her wake up a little. She would then put on her glasses, and look at her awful bedhead for a few moments. Every morning, no matter what she did the night before. Was it because she moved around in her sleep a lot? She could swear other girls woke up with less chaos on their heads than her, but maybe that was just her imagination or bias. She would deal with it later. For now she needed to get some breakfast, and brew coffee, so she left the room.

The kitchen in the dorm room wasn't exactly as expansive as the one she was used to from back home, but she made do. They still had bread, cereal, a coffee maker, a toaster, a frying pan, and a rice cooker. There was even a microwave oven. She wasn't sure if she wanted to make an effort that morning since it had been a late night studying, and she was a bit later up than usual thanks to a couple of presses of the snooze button. Cereal was fine. She could afford to get lunch from the cafeteria every so often. But she got the coffee started before anything else. Just the scent made her feel more awake right away.

Shortly after she heard the familiar sound of a door opening.

"Morning, Chika-chan," she called out. There was no response she could hear before the bathroom door opened and closed.

That was probably the biggest change. She was sharing the dorm room with Takami Chika. They were living together. It was still a little weird to think about. Living together with her childhood friend. And childhood crush. Unrequited crush, unfortunately. She was used to it.

"Mornin' You-chan..." Chika shuffled into the living area, and towards the kitchen table. Her morning outfit was similar to You's. Shorts and a large shirt that she presumably slept in, though You hadn't peeked to make sure or anything. But she wore it when she went to the bedroom, and came back out wearing it. She was less of a morning person than You, so You had a cup of coffee ready for her as soon as she sat down. Chika reached for it, and carefully took a sip. Groggy or not, at least she didn't burn herself. Very often. "Thank you... you're a gem..." She offered a soft smile.

You giggled. Chika also suffered from bedhead, but it didn't look as extreme as You's. It just made her look cute, honestly. She yawned, which got You to do the same, who also stretched before sitting down with her own coffee, and bowl of cereal. Chika would have to get her own breakfast, and typically she would do so after about five minutes of coffee sipping.

Living with Chika had initially been a little painful. For her heart. Seeing so much of her dear friend, her crush, in so many situations she had only rarely gotten to see in all the years before, didn't exactly diminish her feelings in any way. But she got used to it.

She glanced over at Chika, only to find that Chika was looking at her. "Chika-chan? Is there something on my face?" You asked as she raised her head.

"Huh?" Chika jumped as if startled. "Y- I mean no." She stared down into her coffee cup for a moment before getting up, and grabbing the bread.

You raised an eyebrow. She felt like Chika had been acting odd lately. While she wasn't sure when it had started, this wasn't the first time she had caught Chika staring at her. And she would sometimes fumble her words in weird ways. It made You wonder if she had done something wrong, and Chika wasn't sure how to bring it up. Maybe she should make a note to ask later, but that would have to wait until after lectures were done for the day. She didn't have the time or energy to start anything at the moment.

She finished her cereal, and got up to rinse out the bowl shortly after Chika had sat back down with a couple of slices of toast. It was time to get dressed, and do something about the bedhead of chaos. There wasn't a school uniform in college, so she'd have to actually put some thought into what to wear, but she wasn't too fussy about it. So long as it was clean, looked alright, and felt comfortable she was happy. She didn't have to worry about looking like an idol any longer. Assuming any of them ever had.

After she was dressed and groomed, she headed back out into the living area. She'd need to check her bag to make sure she had the right books with her. Chika was still sitting at the table. It looked like she had finished her toast, and was just fidgeting with her hands.

"Aren't you going to get ready, Chika-chan?"

Chika jumped again. Something was definitely off, more so than anything so far. "Um, yeah, um..." She looked at You, at the table, at the floor, all around the place really. You wasn't sure how to react except to sigh. "Um... You-chan?"

"Yes?"

Chika was looking at her again. "Do you... do you want to make o-" She suddenly went red. "I MEAN GO OUT!"

You's mind went blank. "Pardon? What did you say?"

Chika took a deep breath. "Do you want to go out? With me, I mean?"

~ _You.exe has stopped responding_ ~

You just stared at her.

"You... don't want to?" Chika didn't seem to interpret the silence favourably.

What You wanted to say: " _Chika-chan, you blind and dense little dolt! You have no idea how much I want to! Or how long I've wanted it! I've waited years for you to notice! I've tried to tell you so many times! And now you suddenly ask me out of the blue???_ "

What You actually said: "Uh... that's not... not what I... I need to go. To the bathroom."

"Huh?"

"I really need to go!" You fled into the bathroom, and made sure to lock the door. Thankfully she had already put her phone into her pocket after she got dressed, so she pulled it out as fast as she could, almost dropping it in the process, and hurriedly typed a text.

" _Riko-chan! Chika-chan asked me out! What do??_ "

You hunched down waiting for a response. What if Riko wasn't near her phone? Or had it on silent? You typically set it to vibrate only when she went to bed. Maybe it would be better to call. If she was in a different room she might still hear it. But what if Chika heard her talking to someone in the bathroom? Her mind raged like a storm as she tried to think of the best course of action. Thankfully she didn't have to think long before the phone vibrated in her hands. It was a simple two word response.

" _Say yes._ "

" _Huh?_ "

" _Say. Yes._ " The next message repeated.

" _But why would she suddenly ask me out?_ "

The next response took a little longer, for immediately obvious reasons. " _I swear to any and all gods, Watanabe, you better tell Chika-chan that yes, you'll go out with her, or I will be very cross with you, and you'll have to deal with me later._ "

You was as baffled by the intensity of Riko's text messages as she was by Chika suddenly asking her out, but all she could think to respond with was: " _Okay._ "

" _Good girl._ "

You got back up, and put the phone back in her pocket. Before she left the bathroom she thought to flush the toilet as if she'd actually been using it. Maybe that would help her alibi. However she wasn't quite prepared to see Chika right outside the door.

"You-chan? Are you okay?"

It took You a moment to parse that she had been asked a question. But with Riko's ominous threat still in mind she managed to say: "Yes."

"Oh, thank goodness." Chika's relief was palpable. What exactly had she imagined?

"Yes, I... I'll go out with you," You continued before she had a chance to change her mind or lose momentum.

Chika's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes." You nodded.

Suddenly Chika threw her arms around You, and hugged her tight. "Yay, I'm so glad!"

It wasn't their first hug by a long shot, but the context made it feel very different. You was almost a little afraid to return it, but managed to overcome her hesitation. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Riko-chan!" You approached her friend and confidante. It hadn't taken long to track her down in one of the study halls, and while Chika had a lecture neither of them attended felt like the perfect time to get some answers.

"Ah, You-chan! How did it go?" Riko asked with a smile, getting right to the point.

"Uh... it went... I... I said yes..." You found herself blushing.

Riko's smile grew wider. "Good."

You tried to focus on why had come. She took a seat across the table from Riko. "Riko-chan. Did you set me up?" In hindsight Riko's prompt and succinct response had seemed a little suspicious.

"Mm..." Riko tapped her chin as if thinking about it. "I wouldn't say that, exactly."

You's eyes narrowed. "Then what would you say, exactly?"

Riko sighed. "Listen, You-chan. I have been aware of you pining after Chika-chan ever since we became friends, and there's only so much I'm able to endure simply watching you two."

"I... I wouldn't say 'pining'..." You blushed again.

"I would. And you know, as blind as Chika-chan has been to your feelings over the years, you have been equally blind to how attractive you are. So I figured that if you two lived together, it would only be a matter of time until Chika-chan noticed as she got to see you in all sorts of situations."

"I-I- a-attractive?"

"Yes. And I was right. Honestly I was worried I would need to poke one or both of you even further, but thankfully that wasn't necessary." Riko seemed pleased, and a bit smug about it.

It was true that Riko had been very supportive and encouraging of Chika and You living together when the time had come to decide on how they divided up the dorm rooms. Apparently she'd had an ulterior motive. You had a lot to process at the moment, but there was one thing that immediately stuck out to her. "Wait, how do you know you were right?"

"Because Chika-chan came to me, and said 'I've noticed You-chan is really hot, and it's making my hormones boil. What do I do? How do I express my passion?'" Riko grinned.

"She didn't! She couldn't!" While Riko's impression of Chika was spot-on, You couldn't imagine those words coming out of her mouth.

Riko giggled. "Maybe not in those exact words , but she might as well have. Apparently you're very hot when you look dishevelled in the morning, and your glasses really bring out your charm. Maybe you should wear them more."

You had always been rather self-conscious of her glasses, and preferred to wear contacts in public. But the idea that they had gotten Chika's attention kinda made her think she should wear them more too. Until she realised how ridiculous that was. Chika had seen her with her glasses several times, so why would it be different now?

"I almost wish the rooms were meant for three people so I could see it for myself."

"Oy, keep it to your doujinshi, Riko-chan." _Or to your own girlfriend._

Riko laughed. "Maybe I should make one based on you two. I bet it'd sell like crazy." She leaned an elbow on the table, and rested her head on her hand.

"Don't you dare!"

Riko had decided to become a bit of a mangaka on the side. She wasn't courting any publishers, at least not for now, but she made doujinshi that by all accounts did decently at places like comiket. You had looked at a couple of them, and they were certainly very expressive of Riko's tastes. She felt like she had learned things about her friend that maybe she hadn't needed to know. Though she didn't mind that Riko asked her for help with outfit designs sometimes.

"Maybe it was wrong of me to meddle," Riko said, though it didn't sound like she believed it. "But ultimately all I did was offer Chika-chan some advice. Aren't you happy it turned out this way, You-chan?"

You leaned back in her chair, her fire largely gone. "I suppose so..." It might have been a shock, but being girlfriends with Chika was exactly what she had wanted for so many years. However it came about. She didn't want to pry too deeply into the details of what Riko's advice had been.

"Besides, if you had just properly confessed in the first place, I wouldn't have had to do anything."

You could only blush and grumble in response.

* * *

Chika hummed happily as she snuggled against You's side. It sounded like Mattete Ai no Uta, which was fairly appropriate.

"So when you said 'go out with me' you didn't actually mean going out somewhere?" You remarked.

"Mm... I suppose we can do that too, but tonight I just want to spend time with you," Chika said in a rather bold tone.

It made You feel a slight blush come on. "Alright." She put her arm around Chika, thinking that was probably appropriate too.

"Hm-hmm~." Chika sounded even more pleased. Things were quiet for a minute, then: "So... do you want to make out?"

"W-what?" You blinked, and tried to look at Chika, even though she couldn't get a good view in their current position. "Isn't that a bit sudden? We've only been together a few days." During which You had finally confessed that she'd had a crush on Chika for a long time. Leading to the expected and awkward 'why didn't you tell me' conversation. You had no good answers.

"But we've known each other for so long already that we can just do whatever we want. Right?"

So that _was_ what Chika had almost said when she asked You out. It was just like her, though. Always charging ahead.

"You're so unfair, Chika-chan."

"Huh? Why?"

"Never mind." _You have always been a shining star to me. I've always wanted to do things together with you._ Though You felt that was too embarrassing to say out loud. She yearned to accept Chika's suggestion. "Okay. Let's do it," she said, trying to sound more confident than she honestly felt. She didn't know how to kiss someone, but the basic idea seemed simple enough.

They shifted position to face each other, and drew closer. You's heart was pounding like crazy, but she tried to ignore it. Their first kiss was very careful and hesitant, not pushing particularly hard. It was hard to describe the taste, but it was definitely pleasant.

"Mmm~. Your lips are very girly, You-chan."

You was confused. "What do you mean? I _am_ a girl." Didn't it make sense to have a girl's lips?

Chika just giggled in response, and placed a hand on You's cheek before going in for another kiss. Followed by another. And another. Gradually gaining confidence with each one. Embracing each other, and squeezing close. Hesitation replaced with hunger. As if they wanted to make up for lost time.

* * *

Watanabe You woke up. This continued to happen regardless of her feelings on the matter. Though her morning routine had gone through a few more changes. To her side she could feel the warm softness of Takami Chika. It hadn't taken long for Chika to suggest, or practically insist, that they start sleeping in the same bed. Aside from the obvious concern of whether her heart was ready, You had also been worried about whether she would make things uncomfortable for Chika with how much she moved around in her sleep. But Chika had gotten her way, and no complaints had been raised so far. Maybe she didn't move as much as she thought.

Chika's hand was resting on You's stomach, in a slightly dangerous position. They hadn't done anything aside from sleeping and kissing yet, but their cuddling could get a little bold at times. The current situation was likely unintentional though. She was thankful Chika's sleep-groping hadn't gone further. All in due time. Now she just had to extract herself without waking Chika, which was honestly not that hard considering the girl slept like a log, and get started on the rest of her routine.

She carefully moved the hand, placed a soft kiss on Chika's forehead, got up, adjusted her trunks, unhooked her bra, pulled on a shirt, and headed to the bathroom. The bedhead of chaos awaited.

**Author's Note:**

> Chika tops.
> 
> Something that's part of the game, but didn't really make it into the anime, is that Riko actually likes painting. So I figured, why not also drawing? Considering her interest in yuri literature, maybe she would want to make her own as well.  
> As for who _her_ girlfriend is, feel free to fill in the blank yourself.


End file.
